Hinata's Journey: Future Past
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: The white lily begins its growth. Cypher Hinata travels through time and space to search for the one she holds dear to her heart, to find the answers she needs, and the strength to save him. Yet sent to a dark future, can she find a way back to save the boy from the dark path he is destined to take? AU Verse. Mild NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or any other elements from other series or works. The author however, does own certain OCs, and concepts that involve the beings known as Cyphers. This story is a side story to my** _ **very**_ **complicated series and that's all I'm willing to say.**

* * *

It was snow, it flowed down the air gently in the cloudy noon sky as a figure covered in a ragged cloak with a hood covering the figure's face trudged on through as only the occasional breathing in this weather was boots making the snow crunch beneath the soles as the figure paused and looked behind themself, looking at the trail he or she left behind as the falling snow was covering them up. The figure sighed in relief as the sounds made the figure out to be a female.

She looked around and saw a nearby sign, worn and torn from years of exposure to the weather as it held the name and direction of the town, and the last few miles left to get there. Seeing it, the girl's lips moved into a smile as she became motivated as she made a dash for it, excitement in her breath as she calulated that she should reach the town in the early afternoon, with possibly a nice bed, a warm bath, and fresh food and supplies for her next trip.

/Early Afternoon-Entrance of the town/

"Halt!" shouted a guard as the hooded girl stopped in front of a moat as she looked at the guard from the other side of the drawbridge's wall. "Who are you and what is your buisness here?" he demanded. "I'm merely a traveler on a journey." the girl answered back, "I'm merely looking for a place to stay for the night and for provisions to carry on with my journey!"

The guard heard the honesty in the girl's tone and frowned when he realized this girl was just but a wee lass. Around fourteen years old and traveling so far, that usually is a bad sign that this might be a potential orphan seeking family beyond this town. Beging a good and loyal soldier that helped those in need, he nodded his head to the guard nearby to lower the drawbridge. "Then I hope you have a safe journey after you've rested miss. Welcome to Lambert, one of the last havens of humanity here in Germany." the guard smiled as he saw the girl's gentle smile at him as she made her way into the busy streets.

The girl quickly went to the nearest inn and rented a room and made herself comfortable, neatly removing her worn boots and removing her cloak as her blue hair went neatly past her shoulders as she placed it on a coatrack and placed her backpack and satchel nearby the bed as her white eyes looked relieved and a bit tired as she yawned into her hand.

 _My name is Hinata Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan._

Hinata walked into the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub and slowly began undressing.

 _I'm not the Hinata Hyuga most people are aware of._

The warm water soothed her body when it made contact with her pale skin as she began using soap to clean away the filth from her body.

 _I'm a different incarnation of the girl. Her Cypher counterpart, a different being of the human girl that travels throughout different dimensions in the Multiverse and a creater of infinite possibilities._

Wrapping the towel around her body as the water went down the drain, Hinata peeked out of the bathroom and made sure the curtains covered the windows and that the door to her room was locked. Satisfied with it, she went to her pack and opened it and pulled out clothes, sorting between the clean and dirty ones as she noted that she'll have to wash most of them soon.

 _You're probably wondering what I mean by 'a creater of infinite possibilites' aren't you?_

Putting on her unmentionables and pajamas, Hinata rested her back onto the bed as she looked up at the ceiling.

 _You see, a Cypher has the power to create possible new paths in one's life for other incarnations out there. So if I were to say that Hinata Hyuga married, who was it? Down the road of infinite possibilites, I help create certain conditions that if that version of Hinata chose those choices, she will fall in love with that boy, and possibly be married to said person. Of course, infinite possibilites out there aren't always good. Some of them had horrible outcomes, like the rare example of being Jinchuriki of the Kyubi._

 _Normally, such scenarios aren't possible...unless a Cypher's power intervenes with the timeline and people._

Her stomach growled softly as she opened her bag and satchel to inspect her supplies. She frowned when her supplies of cinnamon rolls were low as her other rations were going to expire within three days. She'll have to go shopping in the market to resupply herself.

 _Now you must be asking, why I am on this journey? Well you see, being a Cypher is a bit of a double-edged sword._

Grabbing the phone on the table of her room, she dialed for room service. A tall order of food in order to satisfy her ravenous appetite born from eating ration food for so long. Her desire to eat normal food was an offer she would not take so lightly.

 _You see, our actions and effects caused by what we experience affect our other normal human incarnations out there. But I'm not in trouble, for you see...Naruto-kun, he's in trouble and I'm on a mission of my own choice and will._

 _He was betrayed, Naruto-kun's godfather, Cypher Jiraiya had betrayed him and sold him out to a dangerous faction. I was involved, travelling alongside my childhood friend and crush when the betrayal happened._

With elegance and refined mannerisms, Hinata's food somehow disappeared within minutes as the plates and bowls were neatly stacked on top of each other, all spotless as she rested on her bed satisfied with her meal.

 _I had never felt so powerless, Naruto-kun, he...he sacrificed himself to protect me and they took him. It hurts so much, to see someone you care for beaten to unconciousness as they took him away with sinister intent._

 _I still remember that, before he was rendered unconcious, the look he gave me. It was that of trust, belief, and faith that I'll overcome my weakness and be stronger for the both of us._

She closed her eyes as she slowly began to embrace her dreams, the comfort of the blankets soothing her as she slept.

 _From that day onward, I left my home, my friends, my family for one purpose. To become strong to protect those I hold dear and find Naruto-kun. I had traveled to a few different worlds and realitys and spent lifetimes learning their ways and powers. It was not enough to find him, but thankfully, information from Naruto-kun's sister, Shana, helped discover a recent spotting of Naruto-kun._

 _Reports said that he was last seen in this world's version of England, possibly seeking something important. I'm not sure what Naruto-kun was looking for there, but knowing him and his liking of the tales of King Arthur, and that this world is rich with legendary heroes, monsters and mystical locations actually existing, is seeking counsil with the king in the realm of Avalon. Hence, here I am in Germany, half-way towards my destination resting in an inn._

 _I've been away from home for some time, but information that Shana provided me that Naruto-kun is dangerous and a threat. I didn't want to believe it, but I must go and get my answers from Naruto-kun myself, even if it kills me. Because I have to know..._

 _Is Naruto-kun truly the prophesized Dark Messiah of the Cyphers?_


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to the sounds of people in the streets. It was early morning and everyone was getting things to start their day of effort and hard work. It was time she restocked on her provisions and leave.

She checked her wallet, sorting out the various bills as she found the ones she needed, euros. With that sorted out, she dressed herself in warm clothes and donned her cloak she got in another world, from an alien house of nobility called the House of Devils as their insignia was branded on it.

She bought the required amounts as she calculated the next village distance, the rate of her speed and how long it will take to get there. She smiled once the numbers crunched inside her heads. She'll make it to the next destination within a week, three days if she went at full speed. And knowing Naruto, she'll have to make it fast.

 _I remember a promise I made with Naruto-kun as childhood friends. When we were able to go on our own adventures, we would both travel the multiple worlds out there together, where ever the winds would take us. Here we are now, seperate, but still traveling the worlds with each other. I wonder though, will he still treat me as a friend, or an enemy?_

As she passed old towns that had long been abandoned in the calamity this world suffered long ago, she looked up at the cloudy sky and felt the wind caressing her face as it whispered to her.

 _I don't want to be his enemy, and I wanted to be more than his friend. But why..._

She picked up her pace, taking notice it was midday and she needed to find shelter before dark.

 _Why did he not accept me?_

As she made her way further ahead, a nose was sniffing her tracks as the white dog whined as his master patted him on the head. "Easy Akamaru, we'll find her. It'll take time to find her in this weather." Kiba assured with a grin as Akamaru barked in agreememnt. "She does not appear to have noticed us since we've kept our distance. Logically she'll be finding shelter for the night and proceed when morning rises." Shino spoke as he walked up with their team leader, Kurenai beside him.

"We must hurry and make our move on her once she rests. This is our only chance in capturing her." Kurenai warned them as the three nodded and they dashed after their rogue teammate.

 _He was aware of my feelings for him, and yet he did not return them. He still cared for me, enough to sacrifice himself to save me. But is it possible that he had someone else he liked?...I feel like there is a ball of iron the size of my fist inside where my heart should be. Could it be that the boy I was starting to fall in love with, was in love with someone else?_

Hinata stroked the campfire as she placed more dry wood on it, feeding the small flame as she drank her herbal tea. A small sad smile adorning her face as she did so.

 _If that was the case, then...then I'll be glad that he's happy with her...a-and that...!_

She did not realize the tear that escaped her eye as it dripped down her cheek, touching the snow as the spirits of the dead comforted her.

 **Why do you cry young goddess? You believe he loves someone else?**

"Who else could it be, if he did not return a reply to my feelings?" she asked quietly.

 **You are still young and naive child. Yes, naive indeed. He does not return them because he knows not how. Poor boy, grew up only know little of the types of loves.**

 **Hah! The numbskull only know familial love, not of love of friends, romantic love or unconditional love.**

 **Poor boy was an outcast even without being a Jinchuriki. Such a sad existence he is.**

Hinata wiped the tear from her face as she realized she was being silly now that the spirits told her that. She was probably getting worked up for no reason.

 **Young one beware, your teammates are hunting you. Kill them baaacck!**

Hinata's eyes widened before narrowing as she stood up, discarded her cloak as she turned to where she could see them with her Byakugan active. "Come on out," she ordered, her tone that was usually sweet and strong, was now cold and sharp as steel as it cut down the silence of the area. Slowly from the shadows, Kiba, Kurenai and Shino emerged as they looked at their fellow comrade as she looked at them. "Hinata, please return to Konoha. The Hyuga clan, your sister, your father and even us are worried about you." Kurenai reasoned as Hinata shook her head. "I can't Kurenai-sensei. I'm on a journey and to get the answers I need. When I am done, I will return." she told her as Kiba just clicked his teeth.

"It's about that _thing_ claiming that he's-"

"It is Naruto-kun! And don't you dare say otherwise because of his beginnings!" Hinata snapped with a glare worthy of the Hyuga name that instantly made the Inuzuka's jaws snap shut. She drew something from her hip, a handle of some sort as she held it with both hands. With a snap and hiss, a blade of purple light emitted from the handle.

Kurenai felt her jaws dropping in surprise and awe as the mere presence the girl was emitting with her own power was impressive. Hinata was supresssing it for sure, but Kurenai felt a swell of pride in her at the sight of Hinata being couragous, strong, and of all else, loyal to the one she cherished.

"I see, so you've become a Jedi in one life. Logically, she can use the Force, and my hive will not dare attempt to harm her. It is logical that we stay out of her way, the lightsaber cuts virtually anything and I would not put it past her to make sure water ninjutsu does not null the blade." Shino spoke as his glassess gleamed in the faint lights of the blade.

"What?! After all that tracking and hunting her down?" Kiba exclaimed, disbelief in his tone as he gestured towards her. "She left us without saying goodbye and venturing to who-knows-where and after finally reuniting with her, just go seperate ways again!?" he demanded with a growl as Hinata's blade hummed dangerously in the dark. "I told you I'm on a mission, and I intend to complete it, and I won't let anyone, even my team stop me." Hinata replied, a tone of resolve harder than adamantine as Kurenai nodded her head slowly. "Very well then, can we deliver a message to your family at least, to let them know you're alright?" she asked.

"Sensei, you can't be-!"

"Tell them that I'm doing well." Hinata spoke up, interrupting Kiba. "I've learned many things and have built a reputation for myself on various worlds. When I'm done with what I needed to do, I'll come back, I promise." she told her as Kurenai nodded her head as she ordered her remaining students to fallback.

As the team distance themselves from Hinata's camp, Kiba decided to speak up. "Sensei, why did you let her go?" he asked as Kurenai had a wry smile on her face. "She's a pure white lily, a maiden in love. She want's to be by Naruto's side no matter what. Whether it's against the whole world or even against the gods, she's determined to be there for him. She's fought in many wars in order to grow and change, to no longer be the person she once was. Since we all come from a military village, I understand those feelings all so well with Asuma." she answered as Kiba had a sheepish expression on his face as he recalled Kurenai-sensei's infamous 'Shadow Swallow Incident' several years back.

*England*

He walked into the water, submerging himself within the murky depths as he descended deeper into the black abyss. He felt it, the presence within the Lady of the Lake, her name was: "Vivian," he had spoken, the water surprisingly felt like air in his lungs as the woman looked at him. "It is good to see you again Arthur, or should I say to the one whom his soul has merged with, Child of Prophecy?" Vivian had asked as Naruto stiffened a bit. "So, you know who and what I am then?" he had asked as Vivian nodded her head.

"I know you had came here for Excalibur, but you are merely too late. The blade had been destroyed long ago, by Gaia for Arthur's actions of altering history for his sister." she replied as Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "Damn it, I'm too late." he growled as the Lady of the Lake merely chuckled. "No, it's physical form is destroyed, but the soul of the sword still lives." she told him as the boy looked at her. "All you have to do Child of Prophecy, is study the magic of the Fae, and recreate Arthur's Excalibur." she said in a calm tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Her boots made a noise against the wet stone road she walked. Here she was in Great Britain, the once noble lands now in tattered ruins as erosion wore away at the once mighty city. It was raining, reflecting on the sounds only she could hear. She heard the voices of the dead, lamenting at what happened to them. From what she is understanding, a plague of unknown origin has destroyed this once mighty kingdom, and numerous deaths have occurred in them.

It had been centuries ago since this incident happened, and Hinata was certain remnants of this plague might still linger, buried somewhere, waiting to awaken again. Best not disturb things here, because the dead dwelling in this area are not in a good mood, more so when she was walking in these ruins still alive. She activated her Byakūgan and scanned the atmosphere and she saw it. Residue of an unnatural energy that belonged only to those with dragon blood; "Naruto-kun..." she whispered to herself. She deactivated her bloodline and looked up to the sky as the rain showered her face. It was cold against her soft skin as she closed her eyes, hearing the music the rain was making as the spirits sang a song to her.

 _With our known pain_

 _What do we gain?_

 _For what we have to say_

 _Sins we must pay_

 _Dear O 'Beloved Lord_

 _Guide us now to Heaven_

 _Lead us to accord_

 _Rejoice in retribution_

 _Revel in salvation_

 _For a new king is born_

 _In the world now torn_

Hinata blinked her eyes as she heard it. It sounded as if something was happening now. The aria was saying that a new King of Briton was being born? Could it be that King Arthur had chosen _him_ to become king? Not likely, for no one would see the ascension of this new 'king' and live to tell of it. She followed the trail, as it would then lead her to the outskirts and towards the legendary castle of Camelot. Naruto's trail was there, and there she would go to find it.

The water levels were different in this time, as due to a calamity she did not know of in this World, had caused most of Great Britain to be flooded in certain areas. She was grateful for the water walking technique as she was able to cross these areas without problems, but she wondered how Naruto did it. He was from what the papers of his creator Nione had said, he was a unique advanced homunculus that used the DNA of two Narutos and that of dragons to create him. Inwardly she mused that Naruto turned into a dragon and sprouted wings and flew towards King Arthur's castle, while her face had a curious expression to it. Now that she thought about it, the dragon blood he had was a boon to him, as was the rumored yōkai blood in his veins. While Naruto didn't have chakra due to the genetic modifications in the process of his creation, he was gifted with magic that even amongst magic users, were green with envy of.

While chakra was a form of 'magic' as some of the magic users said. It was more akin to shamanism, druidism, and even the Force that Jedi use. But to even said three types, their views on chakra was primitive and only for violence. They weren't exactly wrong though, Hinata, thanks to Naruto's perspective, viewed the shinobi life they lived in as over glorified mercenaries that manipulate the elements for the sake of killing. Well, thanks to how Ninshū that the Sage of Six Paths created was perverse and turned into ninjutsu, they were pretty much on the spot.

Ninshū, the power to connect to others without speaking, to understand the other by feeling it; Hinata thought it was a wonderful ideal. But sadly, such beliefs can be perverse and manipulated into a darker edge. Because of ninjutsu, Naruto and his sister were outcasts. It made her sad at such a thought, they were her closest friends (more so than her entire team) and they were treated as outcasts for their inability to use chakra, or even the lack of having any. She as she pondered this, she finally reached the lake and felt a mystic and ancient power within. She recalled the legends of the fae, legendary fairies that are mystical in nature and are rarely seen. The Lady of the Lake is a powerful fae that dwells in the lake, ruler of Avalon, and the creator of King Arthur's Excalibur and the sheath with its own mystical properties.

And she sensed Naruto's own power deep within the lake, and he was rising from its depths. The lake surface exploded as a figure stood on its surface, the droplets of water falling and dripping from the boy as he turned. Hinata noticed he wore a white robe and was covered in silver armor, and his once blue eyes had a greenish mix in them as he calmly smiled at her. That smile made her heart beat fast in her chest. "N-Naruto-kun?" she asked as the white knight merely smiled. "It's been a while, Hinata." Naruto greeted in a friendly tone.

Something was off and she knew it, her Byakūgan active, her eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't in a body; he was a living ghost, already long dead. "Naruto-kun...what happened to you?" she asked in abhorrent shock as Naruto had a small sad smile on his face, "A lot of things Hinata, I was casted into the Abyss to suffer eternally. I endured, grew strong and escaped. Chōji...what happened to the shinobi after the centuries of my death?" he asked.  
"Eh?" Hinata asked, completely confused. "You mean...you don't know what happened to him and his clan, or several other clans?" Naruto asked, noticing her confusion.

"I was gone looking for you, growing stronger while at it in order to save you...Naruto-kun, what happened at Konoha?" she asked, fear seeping into the pit of her stomach. "...Civil war." he replied as Hinata took a step back. Realization of why she was being followed by her old teammates. Her own clan must have been worried about her during this civil war if Naruto said anything about it. "What happened...?" she asked, dreading her answer. "Several clans that had once evolved with their 'gifts' of both bloodlines and that of their Cypher powers have devolved into monstrous beings seeking immortality. Chōji, he...He became a bloating mass of decaying flesh that kept falling apart, using skins of his victims to keep his wretched body in one piece. It was...revolting."

Hinata placed a hand over her mouth, the thought of the kind-hearted and big-boned boy Cypher Chōji Akamichi turning into a hideous creature like that horrified her to no ends. "Several other clans were inflicted with the same blight; Ino's clan became insane half-decayed mind-controllers that forced numerous people to serve them against their will like mindless puppets. Several of Kiba's clan mates were starting to turn into werewolves until they were slain." Naruto began explaining, as he recalled the sight before him like he was still there.

"D-Did my clan...?" she dared ask. "No, they were one of the few clans still pure and did not devolve into those monstrous beasts. But...killing an old friend that had fallen so far, tore me on the inside; Konoha is in ruins, and during that civil war, I avenged my family." he told her, his tone turning cold as Hinata was relieved that her clan was safe, and worried when his voice became dark. Only one person sprang into mind of Naruto's hate list. "D-Does that mean Jiraiya...?" "He no longer lives, nor will ever reincarnate again. I made sure of it." Naruto replied; hints of hatred of the man in his voice as Hinata cautiously took a step forward. She needed to know, "Your family is...gone?"

"Time flows differently in worlds, while you were gone, many changes have happened, my clan is hunted to near extinction, my sister was experimented with before killed by Obito, my father is missing in action, dead if his only remaining arm holds such answers. And then my mother...killed in front of me by Deus."

That name caused her blood to freeze, "Y-You mean the leader of the Wicked Gods, the Anti-God to the God of the Bible?" she asked shuddering at the memory of that deity. "Yes, the Divine Tyrant whom Jiraiya worked alongside that drove Konoha to ruin, for what? A forsaken prophecy that will doom everyone," Naruto answered as he walked passed her before he sat at the base of a tree, looking at her. It was a gentle and sad smile, the one that only a person who has lost everything, was going to die. "Please Hinata, don't come after me…my path…is a dark one I must walk alone on." He told her as a portal opened up, one that would take him to another world. Gently, he jumped back and the portal was starting to close in front of him, only for Hinata to leap through it in time as it closed behind her.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as they hovered in the rift in-between time and space. "I told you, this path is my own, please…don't do this." He pleaded as Hinata looked at him and had a determined expression. "I'm not giving up on you, not while I'm here." She answered as Naruto had a sad smile on his face. "Thank you Hinata, and…I'm sorry." He told her as he held his hand out a surge of energy blasted her back, causing her to tumble and be swallowed in the dark corners of time.

* * *

/?/

She awoke, sitting up and shaking the cobwebs from her head, the sound of thunder echoed the sky as she looked around. A desolate world far more severe than the world she was previously in. A spiraling vortex lingered in the sky, devouring light and any loose debris into oblivion. Something was wrong with the world she landed in; her partner Izanami was fretting violently within Hinata's soul. The Goddess of Death is telling her to correct the distortion in this world with extreme prejudice and the Cypher couldn't help but agree with her partner. The world was in ruins, a heavy, oppressive force was in the air and she did not like being out in open ground where she can be seen by other natives. A distant roar made it imperative to seek a hiding spot and set up camp in a safe location from the locals of the area.

She ran into a ruined building and gathered power as a swarm of red mites manifested around her as her eyes glowed red. "SIVA, construct fortress from this structure." She commanded, witnessing the red mites swarm around the ruined building, restructuring it and giving it a new shape and form. SIVA, an ancient techno-plague in a different world she found. Her connections with the aliens known to as Eliksni helped her discover this ancient wonder of nanotechnology. Of course, the advanced tech was flawed, she had it remade, re-mastered, perfected to serve her. The nanotech began to give her new base form, purpose, and a haven in this desolate world. She sat in the artificial chair of her new base and willed SIVA to create a helmet that covered her head as an antenna was crafted by SIVA as she activated her Byakūgan, resonating with the device as her power grew.

She saw this world, how the water was stagnant and foul, and the wildlife, warped and vicious, as if driven mad by an unseen force. Hinata tried to use the enhancer on her bloodline to find more clues to this world as she saw a battle. Children were fighting against these unknown creatures, these living shadows as they were slowly being killed one by one. The sight horrified her, and she knew that if she left now, she could save the survivors. She tore of her helm and ran lightsaber in hand as she ran past the scorched plains, into the lifeless forest as the blade hummed to life. She leapt in the air and with a scream of defiance, severed the head of the beast as everyone there stopped to look at her. "My name is Cypher Hinata Hyūga." She began as she saw the headbands of Konoha shinobi and in their eyes, identified them as fellow Cyphers; "And I will not tolerate you creatures from harming anyone from Konoha." She spoke with a tone of finality as the ice in her stare pierced the hearts of the creatures as they snarled and took several steps back as they felt her killing intent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is part of my Project Cypher series. While my main one focuses on Naruto, there will be a few dedicated to either Shana Uzumaki (my OC) and Hinata Hyuga.**

* * *

The young Cyphers looked at awe as Hinata decimated the beasts single-handedly. There were records of her feats long ago, some of them rivaling Cypher Naruto's in terms of overcoming the impossible. Now she was here, the myth herself reborn before them. With a hiss, the lightsaber turned itself off as Hinata turned to them and raised a brow. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking note their appearances looked eeirely familiar. "We're fine," the boy replied, the one Hinata noted was a lot like Shikamaru in appearance except for the eyes. One she identified was a a boy with yellow eyes and blue hair and a pale complex that made her wary of him. The third one was familiar, the forehead and the black hair, those dark eyes...could it be?

"How long..." she swallowed the dread in her voice as she spoke. "How long have I been gone?" she asked. "You've been gone for over twenty years Lady Hinata." the Nara replied, causing her to gasp in horror. She had been flung forward in time, a forbidden action that Cyphers are heavily punished unless it was dire. "What happened to the Cyphers-our people when I was gone?" she asked, praying this nightmare of a future was just a bad dream and she'd wake up back in England from Naruto's attack.

"Menma is what happened." the girl replied. "I'm Sarada Uchiha, daughter of the next Cypher Sasuke and Sakura after the previous generation died during Camelot's clash with the Cyphersbane."

Hinata winced at that incident; the most infamous event in Cypher History when Naruto was recruited by Camelot Neos, Cypher Sasuke and Cypher Sakura became his shield siblings and she recalled with fondness of how close they were. They started out as squires when Naruto wanted to be a knight and convinced his teammates to follow him. That faction they joined was one of the most sought after in terms of membership and Naruto was worthy of joining them. They and a thousand knights went to another world in sought of some sort of plague. A plague that is the anti-life, capable of ending everything in its path. What happened was unknown and Naruto was the sole survivor of a terrible battle that traumatized him.

Sasuke and Sakura...they never reincarnated and rejoined their fellow Cyphers. Since then, Naruto kept his distance from everyone and isolated Camelot's great castle fortress in another world and locked it up. If what Sarada said was true, then another Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were selected to become Cyphers and took their place. Naruto will not be happy with this if he's heard about it.

"Some time after you disappeared, Menma Namikaze appeared and brought hell upon countless worlds." Sarada began explaining, a deep agony hidden within her voice as she began telling the tale. "He's conquered, slaughtered, controlled people to his will like a tyrant and is destroying everything else. We've fought back due to him being a threat to the Multiverse, but many have fallen. We were ignorant of how dangerous he was, as he permanetly ended Cypher after Cypher with powers we've never experienced before. He's consumed such knowledge like fire, and brought ruin to the realms. We're struggling to survive in a twisted world that's dying with each passing second." she finished explaining, hints of tears ready to burst as she did so.

Hinata understood now, Sarada had seen things her young soul wasn't ready to experience. It agonized her to know a child was forced to face such a reality at such an age. But she needed to know one more thing before she made her decision. "What happened to Naruto-kun?" she asked. The three tensed at the name and looked around in akin to fear. "He's gone, but his remnants haunt the village of Konoha. Echoes of his rage for loss of his family, it caused Konoha to be abandoned as the real Naruto has been long lost to us. It's as if he disappeared completely; although he did leave Konoha a clue. A prophecy that the _traitor_ ," they seemed to not mention Jiraiya's name, as it would seem he was a disgrace for some reason. "Found and tried to prevent, was the reason why it came to pass."

"Where is this prophecy?" Hinata demanded with a eyes of steel and narrowed, startling the three. "That's the troublesome part." the Nara child replied. "It's in Konoha's ruins, and Cypher Naruto's Echo haunts the place. A few dare brave the place but never return."

"...I'm going to Konoha." Hinata announced, startling the children as they looked at her. "Wait miss, you don't know the way, and not to mention you might not come back alive." the third teammate, the blue haired boy with yellow eyes spoke up. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Before I was flung to the future by accident, I talked with Naruto-kun, he mentioned of a prophecy as well." she told him as the three were stunned at the one person who was the last person to see the Maelstrom King before his disappearance.

"Very well then, we'll join you. Your sister, Lady Hanabi spoke of how close the two of you were. Perhaps those feelings will be our boon." Sarada spoke up, unaware Hinata was blushing at the implications of intimacy with Naruto. "Maybe the Echo will cease hostilities with you and we can find the prophecy that the _traitor_ hid from the Cyphers."

"Alright, but I think we'll need proper introductions. My name is Hinata Hyuga, First Generation Cypher." she introduced herself politely. "My name is Sarada Uchiha, First Generation Cypher." the girl anwsered politely while adjusting her glasses. "How troublesome,Shikadai Nara, First Generation Cypher." Ah that confirmed Shikamaru had a kid, she should have at least attended the wedding of one of her friends. Maybe when she gets back to her own time? "I have yet to introduce myself, but my name is Mitsuki. No family name and also a fellow First Generation Cypher. Pleased to meet you." Mitsuki greeted formally out of respect for her.

Standing over the ruins of the Hokage Monument, watching the Echo of Naruto prowling the dark streets of Konoha's ruins, the horned shadow narrowed its red eyes. "So...Hinata was flung forward in time, eh? Naruto should have killed her to spare her the agony of what lies ahead. Something I'll correct myself." the Dark Messiah smiled with the kind worthy of a demon's.


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha; a once bustling village that was prospering with slowly growing technology was now stands as a remnant of a once golden age. It reminded Hinata of Old Russia and the Cosmodrome in that one Universe. How ironic that just like that world, Konoha has faced its own version of the Collapse and Dark Age. The last twenty years have really done a number on its once towering buildings, now sporting collapsed roofs as they fell inwards to now crumbling towers. She recalled how busy and full of life this place once had, of days past that she could never regain.

"Are you alright Lady Hinata?" Sarada inquired as Mitsuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's recalling happier days long past. This was her home after all, just...give her some space." he told her as Shikadai looked at the place his father once called home as the sun was setting in the sky as evening was upon them.

"The sky..." Hinata spoke up, a deep sadness in her heart as she looked up at the sky; "Clouds cover the sky, but there's no rain, no stars, no songs of nature...just silence and blood." she uttered to herself, unaware the others heard her speak. They remained silent, for this was a large pill to swallow for the Hyuga as she tried to take in on what has happened to what she loved and cherished. "This place is...sad. So much grief fills these ruins, of both the dead and the in-between." a lone tear escaped her eye as she heard the lamentations of those who had suffered here; her home's dark future coming to pass if history is not corrected. She didn't want to sound like Neji, but perhaps Fate brought her here to try and get a better throw against destiny.

Then she caught whiff of it, a horrendous dark smell that blighted the ruins of Konoha as a menacing screech echoed far into the coming night. The screech sending chills down everyone's spines as the faint sounds of fluttering wings and growling echoed throughout Konoha. **"Who dares enter these ruins?"** the echoing voice demanded, deep baritone and full of menacing anger as Hinata noticed a strange negative light nearby. **"This presence...can it be...?"**

The air grew heavy around them, as Sarada, Shikadai and Mitsuki got back to back as they drew their weapons in alarm. "Stand down, he won't harm us. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as the wind twisted into a tornado before them as a menacing shadow of darkness and pale blue fire took form. "Can it be...an Echo of Oryx?" Hinata asked herself quietly, yet the shadow chuckled at it.

 **"So, you've met my teacher, the Taken King once before..."** the shadow mused as its wings flexed as the glare in its eyes startled Shikadai. **"It has been nearly over twenty years since we last met Hinata. But alas, I am nothing more than his loyal Echo."** Naruto's Echo spoke, a hint of fondness in his rather menacing voice. "It's been too long..." Hinata replied softly, her eyes softening as she looked at the Echo.

"Naruto-kun, what happened to you? The real you?" she asked. **"...Menma happened."** the Echo replied with a hiss. **"Menma is a being of darkness that was born from my corruption by All the World's Evil. He has taken my body, and this Echo you speak was a last resort of momentary freedom."** it explained as Hinata was horrified by the thought of having your body stolen as you're a prisoner of your own flesh. She was a victim of it once, and Naruto has saved her. But now the roles are reversed; Naruto was the prisoner, and she had to save him. If this was a better time, she would have a joke of the irony of the situation at hand.

"Naruto-kun," she spoke up, "Is there any way to free you from your suffering?" she asked as the Echo shook its head. **"No, I am beyond salvation. I must be destroyed before Menma begins his plan."** The Echo replied with a grim tone. "What is Menma planning? From your tone I'd calculate that it is something dangerous." Mitsuki spoke up for the first time in the exchange as the Echo turned its attention to him. The shadow's stare intimidated him a bit with the power it had as the Echo nodded its head.

 **"It's dire...ever heard of Earth Prime?"**

That startled everyone, for it was the reason why Cyphers were created in the first place. Earth Prime, the original world from where the Multiverse originated from. The First Cypher, Primordial Planet, The Origin, several titles Earth Prime was referred to and revered as a divine planet. It is the very core of all parallel worlds and universes that is protected by forces of old with extreme care.

"Don't tell me he's planning on conquering it?" Sarada asked, "Because I doubt the other Cyphers will take light of such an offense when the older ones are protecting it." Naruto's Echo shook its head. **"No...He seeks to destroy it."** he stated as everyone's eyes widened to the utmost degree. "W-Wait a second, Earth Prime is the core! Why would he destroy the very core of all worlds?!" Shikadai demanded in shock as the Echo turned its menacing gaze unto him.

 **"He wants to be the ultimate evil, greater than the one who slays gods and sunders the heavens. He wants the utter annihilation of all creation and will relish in the existence of ruin. It's too late to stop him in this time, he's nearly found Prime."** it answered, startling them as all the Cyphers there as they recalled the tales of the Justice League in one parallel world stopping a group called the Crime Syndicate from destroying Earth Prime.

"This is bad, since the Cyphers have been severely reduced in numbers; there won't be enough of us to even leave a dent in that monster...no offense Naruto-san." Shikadai added in politely as the Echo merely waved it off. "What do you mean 'leave a dent' Shikadai?" Hinata asked as Mitsuki was the one to supply the answer. "He means that even our strongest attacks aren't capable of inflicting lasting harm to him. He's practically indestructible, and we don't even have a clue if he even has an Achilles' heel on him."

The Echo snorted in dry amusement as he regained the attention. **"Child, ever heard of the Fell Dragon Grima?"** it asked. "Only in tales...He was only put to sleep until he returned and the former Heart of Grima, Robin killed him." Mitsuki replied as the Echo nodded its head. **"Now tell me, what this Robin did to permanently kill Grima?"** it asked. "Well, if the tales were true, Naga said that the only force capable of killing Grima was his own..." Mitsuki paused as everyone looked at each other in realization. "Are you saying that his own power is his weakness?" Shikadai asked as the Echo growled. **"I am Menma, and Menma is me. The difference in Naruto and Menma are the choices of their parents past, and their current self's own choices but are essentially the same being."**

"But the question is, how do we acquire the same power to harm him?" Mitsuki asked as the Echo looked at Hinata, and for some reason she knew the answer. She had learned of the Taken King and the sword-logic his kind followed, in other words...

"You, an Echo that has some of Naruto-kun's power must be slain and by right of the sword logic, the winner claims the spoils." Hinata spoke up, causing the Echo to chuckle. **"Well said Hinata. Now then, show me the resolve in you, that fire to save me from myself."** the Echo replied as with a might flex of wings and a booming roar, the city around them was reduced to rubble before them as they felt a formidable amount of power flowing through the Echo of Naruto. **"Should you lose, you will bow to ME!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata leapt back to avoid a strange blue blast of Taken power as the Echo screeched, its voice sending chills down the spines of the younger Cyphers while doing so. **"What people call Darkness is the end of their evolution!"** it roared as Hinata ignited her lightsaber. "The light will find a way, no matter how hard you try to snuff it out." she answered calmly as she charged, severing one of the wings the shadow had as it fell to its feet and snarled at her. That was when a series of blights bursted forth and to the horror of Sarada, Mitsuki and Shikadai, it was other Cyphers that had confronted the Echo long ago, Cyphers turned Taken as their bodies spasmed in twisted delight and pleasure.

"So you've taken fellow Cyphers as well?" she asked, slowly pulling a weapon from its holster on her hip. **"Use whatever you can to overwhelm the enemy. Any last words?"** The Echo asked as eight gunshots echoed out as eight Taken Cyphers were missing their heads as they dissipated. "Yours...not mine." Hinata answered as the legendary handcannon Last Word twirled in her hand. The Echo blinked once before charging and zig-zagging as Hinata reloaded and began firing again. The Echo avoided the bullets and Hinata swung her blade at him. It cut him cleanly in two horizontally as the Echo staggered.

 **"You've...impro...ved...greatly since we last sparred..."** Naruto's Echo rasped out, his voice filled with respect. **"Power...take it...e...d t..e...cycle..."** it told her as the shadow faded, leaving behind a floating sphere of energy in its place. It was small, the size of a golf ball yet Hinata felt a strong power within it. Gently cradling the fragment of power, it slowly inserted itself into her soul as she welcomed it. A warmth surged within her and her body felt like it could take on anything. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered, feeling his remnant of power comforting her soul, alonside the knowledge of harnessing souls as a source of power.

His soul-devouring ability was different amongst fellow Cyphers, a privilege that only true nobility amongst Cyphers are blessed by 'birth' to 'know'. By devouring souls of slain enemies that were powerful, she could now acquire a new ability that was once theirs. This was his final gift to her in his last vestige of freedom. To arm herself with newfound powers and stop Menma's mad plan from ever succeeding.

On top of the ruined Hokage Monument, Menma growled as he sensed Hinata's elevated status to a Noble Cypher and was beginning to make his move against her when another presence appeared behind him. **"You..."** the Dark Messiah growled as his masked visage turned to glare at the red haired girl. She bore a striking resemblance to Kushina Uzumaki, with two whisker shaped birthmarks that were thin and barely visible on her cheeks as she glared at the one before her. **"Your persistence in hunting me down is admirable, Shana Uzumaki. Perhaps if you'll tell me where the rest of Konoha's survivors are, I'll spare you this time around."** Menma bargained as the girl merely glared at him with utter contempt.

"I've abandoned my connection to that place long ago, my sole duty is to put you down cousin." Shana replied coldly. **"Hmm, perhaps those children will confess what you will not."** Menma mused as the air grew tense. "I was starting to think I knew who you were under that mask, but that's impossible, my brother could never be as vile as you." Shana spat out as Menma chuckled darkly. **"Naruto Uzumaki was weak. I destroyed him."** Menma answered. Shana breathed calmly as her eyes hardened to steel, "Then I shall avenge his death." she answered. **"Revenge isn't part of the Konoha Shinobi ways."** Menma told her.

"...I'm no ninja." Shana answered as she pulled out a chakra blade as she channeled her chakra to create an extended blade from her chakra. Menma held a hand out and a red flaming sworld, a wraith blade, manifested in his hands, only causing Shana's hatred for Menma to grow. The two clashed and the collision of great powers shook the earth.

Their blades clashed violently against each other as both wielders of blades stood on even ground. Shana's quick and aggressive movements against Menma's slow but powerful strikes. Their skills were reflected in these movements, the ages of honing their techniques told tales of their suffering, the pain, sorrows, the anger and hatred in them as this death dance ruptured the earth with each swing.

Shana and vehemently denied the similarities to her brother's old fighting style, believing Menma was merely copying her brother in an attempt to weaken her resolve. No, she will kill Menma, avenge her brother, their family, and end Jiraiya's dark deeds once and for all in this last desperate struggle.

From below, Hinata, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Shikadai felt the clash as dread engulfed the three future children's face. "Menma...he's here!" Shikadai screamed out, his usual composure was now terrified of the nightmare being near. "Shana-san must be here as well, she's persistent in slaying Menma." Sarada explained as Hinata had a worried expression on her face. "Does she know that's her brother?" she asked as the three children shook her head. "None of us knew who Menma truly was...until now." Mitsuki answered.

Hinata was troubled, but since her experience with war in several lifetimes, she knew what she needed to do. "We need to leave now, Shana is stalling for us to deliver this information on Menma. Don't let her efforts be in vain." she ordered as the three children nodded their head as they all began running towards safety.

 **"Argh!"** Menma cried out as he was flung backwards as the blade struck the side of his mask, allowing Shana to gain an edge as she aimed her blade at his heart. "It's over Menma, you are dead." Shana spoke as Menma slowly sat up, head looking down. She prepared to deliver the final blow against the one who murdered her brother in cold blood, **"Sh** an **a..."** the warped voice spoke, causing Shana to freeze in an instant as the masked boy rasped out her name, this time looking at her, revealing the hidden face behind the mask. "S **ha** na..." Naruto called out to her as horror and grief consumed Shana. "Big brother..." Shana cried out, realizing she was about to murder her own twin without realizing it as Naruto stood tall. "I won't leave you to suffer again! Not this time." she promised him as Naruto had a lone tear fall from his eye, his blue eye slowly shifting colors as his iris turned black and pupil slitted and red, making it demonic as a hate-filled glare replaced her brother's kind stare. "The **n y** ou **wi** ll **die!"** Menma snarled, summoning the phantom weapon to his side as Shana stood her ground. For countless cycles of conflict across time and space, the inevitable fate has come full circle for the Uzumaki twins. Only one shall remain, and with an anguished roar of defiance, Shana Uzumaki clashed with her brother in one final battle.


End file.
